Nightmares
by Avalon2711
Summary: Ever since Katniss moved to California, to live with her aunt, she had nightmares. The nightmares weren't always the same, but they connected. The nightmares were unexplainable. She couldn't explain them. The arena, the 23 people in the row, the guy, who she must find. She wants to know who the guy in her dream is... She's sure he exsists... MODERN DAY. English is not my language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss's Pov

It all started when my mom had a great idea. Well she thinks it's great idea. My older brother Finnick was going to University in California, so me and my little sister Prim had to go with him. We would live with our aunt, who lived alone with about million cats. Dad said I can come home when and if I graduate. Or I get expelled. I never was one of those who cared about school, or followed the rules. Detention was my second home, and my family was used to it. Finnick got in to one of the best Universities, he was so damn smart and I tried to make his life a living hell, mostly 'cause I was jealous. Leaving Manhattan was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.

But that's the start of my problem. The start of my nightmares. I remember what my mom said to us at the airport:

"Maybe this is good thing you know. You can start all over again. Isn't that what you wanted? That everybody didn't see you as that rebel who skips classes when she feels like it?" With that she and my dad left us and we went to the plain. How wonderful it will be to live with my aunt in that huge apartment and with million cats. The place is beautiful, but it smells like cats. Her husband disappeared seven years ago, and he is assumed to be dead. Aunt Cornelia still likes to believe that he is somewhere and counts the time by buying a cat every third month. At least she has money for it.

Okay I trailed off again, sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah, the nightmares. Ever since we got to California, I've had these weird dreams. I was in some kind of arena. I was standing in a row with 23 other people. I don't know how I knew it, I just did. I heard someone counting down from 60. My eyes set to the cornucopia in front of us. There was plenty of supplies and weapons, everything what you need to survive in nature. My eyes then found a bow. I just needed it. Don't know why, but I feel like that was a key to my survival. I looked at the other people in the row. Everyone was ready to grab the good stuff. I didn't recognize their faces, they always seemed to be so blurry. My eyes set to a boy, who just shook his head, like he would know what I was intending to do. And then I heard a voice and everybody started running.

I woke up all sweaty and stuff. I was breathing heavily, and I looked outside and the sun burned my eyes. I went to shower and washed the dream away. I was thinking about the boy who shook his head to me, and ruined my plans to grab the bow. I don't know who was he, but I had this feeling, that he was somewhere near. his face was blurry, but I have to find out who he is. But I'm not sure is he even a real person. He has to be, he has to.

It was my first day in my new school. My parents didn't let me bring my lovely BMW with me, so Finnick has to drive me to school. Whatever. I went to downstairs, and sat next to my little duck, Prim, and kissed the top of her head as she hugged me.

"Morning my dear", aunt Cornelia were washing the dishes as I ate some toast. I never really ate breakfast, but I didn't want to be rude, as Prim had already toasted it for me. That little duck.

"Good morning my dear family, what's up, ooh toast!" Finnick came down stairs and grabbed my other toast.

"Hey, get your own!" I said as he chewed my toast.

"Yummy, that was good", Finnick rubbed his tummy and winked to me as I narrowed my eyes.

"Lets go children we don't have all day for gods sake!" Finnick took his bag, and went to the door. Prims school was right next to our aunts house so she walked. When we got to the car Finnick started the car and the radio. Oh look at that I'm sexy and I know it, what a surprise, Finnick turned the radio louder and started to sing.

"Would you just shut up!" I said and Finnick started to sing even louder. Finally my new school.

"Here it is your new prison, I'll see you when the detention ends", Finnick winked and kissed my cheek. I said goodbye to him and walked to my new school. _Shit_, I thought. I'm going to be the loser in the corner. I'm the one who should be making fun of them! This sucks.

Peetas POV

"I'm going crazy!" I shouted to my friends. Cato, Tresh and Marvel looked at me.

"I had the dream again", I said quietly. I was having weird nightmares. Past four days I have had been super angry, 'cause I always wake up screaming.

"Weird I had the same dream too" Cato said.

"And the scariest part of it is that…" Marvel started.

"I can't explain it", Tresh finished the sentence. We all have been having weird dreams. People in the dreams look blurry, but I remember on girl. In my first dream I look at her and she has her eyes on a bow, and when she looks at me I shake my head. I knew she wants to grab it, but I don't think it's a good idea. She just gets herself killed if she tries to grab it. I know she's somewhere near I can feel it. I have to find her, she is real I know it!

"Are you thinking of that girl in your dreams?" Cato asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's a real person, and she's somewhere near, I can feel it!" I say little bit too loud. Everybody looks at me, and I smile awkwardly.

"Talking about girls, have you seen the new girl? She's hot!" Marvel says.

"We have a new girl this year?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's coming to our homeroom, and no, on a scale of one to ten how hot?" Cato says and looks at Marvel.

"98, maybe 99" he smirks. We nod. I don't really care about the new girl, I just need to find the girl in my dream. She's all I think about.

"Excuse me…" I hear beautiful voice behind me and I turn around and see the prettiest girl ever. She had dark long curly hair, olive skin, and the most breathtaking eyes ever. They were silvery grey, bright like diamonds, but in the back I almost saw burning fire.

"Can you tell me where is room 204?" she asked and looked her papers.

"Lucky you, we were just about to go there! I'll show you the way", Cato smiled and placed his hand over her shoulders and showed her the way.

"Surprise, he took the hot girl", Tresh laughed. He had a girlfriend, a girl called Rue, but he was just thinking about me.

"Let's see what Glimmer thinks about this new girl", I laughed. Glimmer was a fake blond girl. She was the queen bee of this school, and she surely good looking, but I really never thought that she would be anything else than a friend to me. She was nice, but she wanted every boy to want her.

Katniss POW

So this blondie boy showed me around and flirted shamelessly. I just smiled and nodded.

"So can I see your schedule?" he furrowed his eyebrows and I gave him my schedule.

"Lucky girl, you have every class with me", he winked at me.

"Lucky me, can't wait", I said tiredly.

"I know right, not every girl in this school has your luck, babe", he laughed as we got to our homeroom. He took my hand and dragged me to the end of the classroom, and he made me to sit next to him. he started to ask me stuff.

"So where did you move here?" he asked and leaned closer.

"From Manhattan" I replied and didn't make a eye contact with him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong that I moved here?" I smiled.

"No I just thought there would be a reason for you to move here, or you just won the lottery and won same classes with a sex god", he winked, and smiled cockily.

"My parents thought it would be great, if I tried to start all over again, not being named as the girl who skips classes and doesn't show up on the test", I answered. He nodded and some bitch came to me.

"Hey, mind if you would move, I don't think Cato wants to sit with a wallflower", she said. She had pink top what said Cashmere. Somehow I felt like that was her name. Who puts their name into a shirt.

"A wall flower? Where, could you show me, or am I looking at her?" I started to look around. She narrowed her eyes, and Cato just laughed.

"Yeah, Cashmere mind if you left I don't want to hear your bullshit today, okay?" Cato said and winked at me. Cashmere left and I'm sure she started crying. Oh great, school full of whores like her, this should be a great two years.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

Okay it's already lunchtime, and about 14 guys have tried to hit on me. I've heard all of those cheesy lines like _Did it hurt? When you fall from the heaven?_ And, _Do you believe love at first sight, or should I walk past again?_ Seriously? Those are your best lines? In my old school people would laugh at you. And thinking about my old school makes me think of all my friends. My best friends are Gale and Madge, they were my family friends, but they went to different school than I. They started dating over the summer, and I couldn't be happier for them, mostly 'cause Madge have had a huge crush on him since the first grade. And of course I wasn't jealous, when they started dating, I was still dating George. Okay I don't want to think about that.

Cato asked me to join him and his friends to lunch, and I said yes. I didn't really plan to go to lunch, but I guess it would be nice to meet new people. So Cato pulled really too close to him when we sat down, and well I need my personal space, but I didn't say anything. Wow, it's not like me to not say anything, I usually insult everybody. Well Catos friends came and they all introduced themselves. There was Glimmer, who was nice, but little slutty, Clove, who was short and nice as well, Rue who had dark skin, wide smile and dated Tresh, who was there with Cato when I met them in the morning, and Peeta, who was cute and sweet and smiled and wow, and Marvel who kept staring. They asked lot of questions, just like Cato did. and I had to answer all of them. All of them. Every little question. Every.

"So what is your favorite subject?" Glimmer smiled at me brightly.

"Art and P.E, I guess", I said. I didn't eat anything, but a salad.

"How can you live with just than tiny salad?" Tresh asked me.

"I'm a vegetarian", I answered. I never eat that much, and that annoyed Gale and George. Actually all of my friends. And sometimes when I sleep, Finnick thinks it would fun to pack food in my mouth. Then I wake up to his giggling and I spit the foods tto his face. It's fun.

"I never understand girls. How can you live like that?" Peeta looked at me, and his face was filled with fake disgust.

"At least it's healthy", I said and Peeta smiled.

"Fuck the fitness, feel the fatness", Marvel winked at me.

"Do it your way, and I'll do it my way, okay?" I said and they laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny, but I guess they just wanted to be nice.

Next couple weeks went really fast. I had become good friends with Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Rue, Marvel, Tresh and of course Peeta. Peeta, my idea of perfection. I think I could say I have a huge crush on him, but of course I don't show it. They should have a crush on me first, that's the way it went in my old school, that's the way it shall go still. My nightmares started to be more detailed, and it was scary. Almost every night now was a different dream, but I was in the same place the whole time. The faces wee still blurry, but they seemed to sharpen every night.

"I think I'm going to bed", I yawned and started to walk to my room.

"Night sweetheart", aunt Cornelia said and continued to play cards with Prim and Finnick. When I went to bed I was scared because of those dreams. I didn't want to suffer from them anymore.

_I was looking at some group. They had lot of supplies, food and weapons. They were casually resting and talking, waiting for something to happen. And then something happened. They pointed something behind me, and I didn't have to turn around, to know it was fire. The plan was working. I'm not sure what the plan was, but it distracted them. They started to argue, until they decided to go all look what is going on. I heard weirdly familiar voice talking about killing me. I was just about to make my move, when something happened. A girl cam from forest and went to their camp. She was careful, watched where she stepped, and she took little bit of their supplies. Not that much that they could notice that something was missing. Then she ran away. I saw, that there was a back of apples. I was now sure, that there were some traps. I'm sure the girl was careful, 'cause there were some kind of mines. I remember those mines. They were in my first nightmare. I decided to shoot an arrow to the apple back. So I did. I didn't hit it the first time, but the second times a charm. Apples fell to the ground and caused an explosion. I felt my self falling down, and I couldn't hear anything. Then I saw the group heading back, and one big guy lost it. He started to rage and shout and coursed everyone around. Then he seemed to realize something. He started to yell at one tiny boy and the boy tried to run away, but he snapped his neck. The guy died. I felt like I had to get out of there. I had to find someone. I crawled to hide in bush. I stayed there for a while and the started to walk again. Until I heard it. A weak voice shouted my name. "Katniss!" I started to run and shout to the person. "Katniss!" I heard it again. "Where are you?" I shouted. "Katniss help!" I ran until I saw her. She had stumbled in to a trap, and somebody stabbed through her stomach. I saw it was some guy, so I shoot him with an arrow and he died. I sat next to the girl, and she asked me to sing to her, as her last wish. I decided that I'm going to sing to her, she reminds me so much of Prim. She dies to my arms, and I ornament her body with flowers. I can feel the tears in my eyes. I had promised to myself, that I wouldn't cry ever, ever again, but now I felt like I had to. For the girl. Soon as I left I heard a voice telling me something. I can't remember what it is, but that's when I started to look for him. For the guy, I saw in the row. The guy who shook his head for me, as I planned on taking the bow. I ran and shouted his name. I had to find him. I shout out his name, and then I heard a voice: "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"_

That's when I woke up. I blinked many times and I looked at the clock. It was 4.30 am. I was sweaty so I went to shower. The warm water touched my skin and I sighed. There's one thing what I know about my dreams. The guy in the end of my nightmare was Peeta.

Peetas POV

I woke up around 4.30. I've had a terrible dream. Last thing I remember was that I saw the girl again. _"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"_ I asked her and she turned around, and looked scared. Then I saw her face fully for the first time. Her olive skin, her silvery grey eyes, where I can see the fire burning behind. Then it hit me. She was _Katniss._ Katniss, my idea of perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

The whole day I tried to avoid making an eye contact with Peeta. And the weirdest thing is, that he tried to avoid me too. That made me feel more awful, than I already felt. Have I done something to him. I decided to ask him.

"Hi Peeta", I said as I sat next to him, in biology. He glanced at me and looked his books.

"Hi Katniss", he muttered. He didn't look at me. It made me angry and little uncomfortable. Why couldn't he just look at me.

"Am I really that ugly that you can't even look at me?" I joked. He chuckled.

"I was just about to ask you the same question", he smiled. Then I realized, that I haven't looked at him even once today.

"Right, sorry about that", I chuckled and looked at him for the first time. He smiled and looked at me. He was just about to say something, when our teacher came in.

"Morning everybody, I hope you all have done your homework, I'm colleting them now, and if you don't you're going straight to detention", our teacher Mr. Burn said. Peeta took his homework and looked at me.

"Why don't you take out your homework?" he asked me.

"Maybe 'cause I didn't do it", I shrugged.

"Little rebel you", he smiled and gave his homework to our teacher.

"Well, Ms. Everdeen why I'm not surprised?" Mr. Burn asked. I shrugged as he gave me a detention slip.

After Biology class Peeta and I walked to P.E class as Cato and Clove came behind us.

"Hey Katniss you have P.E?" Cato asked from me and put his arm to my shoulders.

"Yes, and let me guess, you do too?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Smart one", he laughed. He took the detention slip from my hand.

"What did the bad girl do?" he winked.

"She didn't do her homework", Peeta said and Clove and Cato gasped like they were shocked.

"Well, I didn't have time to do them I was too busy…" I started.

"… Thinking about how good looking I am", Cato said and nodded and I started laughing.

"I have the same problem darlin'", he continued.

"Yes Cato, that's the reason I didn't do my homework", I said and sighed dramatically.

" You're so good looking I think I'm going to faint, hold me Peeta", I acted like I would faint and Peeta and Clove laughed as I "fell" to Peetas arms.

"OMG, does anybody know CPR?" he acted like he would be shocked.

"I can do it", Cato offered.

"I'm fine", I stood up and started laughing. I heard Catos swearing and I walked to gym.

When Finnick came to pick me up to home, I was so done with everything.

"Bawd Katniss gowt detention", he said with his baby voice.

"Shut up and drive bozo", I said and closed my eyes.

"Bozo? Is that all you got Kat? Bozo? What is wrong with you?" he laughed.

"I'm tired. Just shut up and drive, I don't want to deal with you right now, I just want to go to sleep", I said, but then I realized, that I didn't want to have those dreams anymore.

"Well you don't get to go to sleep, aunt Cornelia wants us to come with her to buy a new cat", he laughed. I sighed. That's what I needed the last. Cats. I was so done with cats, and everything related to cats.

"Thank god it's Friday, life sucks", I said when we got to our aunts house. She was cooking and I headed to my room, and opened my laptop. I went to facebook, and saw that my friend Connie had published a picture of me and her. Our friend Hanna, had took it on the beach at sunset. Connie kissed my cheek and we were holding hands. Hanna had commented _All credits to the awesome photographer ;))_ and I replied _ Yeah she might be awesome, but have you seen the models? WOW there's some hot piece of ass right there ;))_. I saw that the picture had over hundred likes and over seventy comments 30 minutes later. Well we were the most popular girls in my old school. Then my thoughts were somehow distracted to Peeta and my dream. Peeta, the boy who was awesome, cute, fun and just… perfect. My thoughts were distracted again, when my phone rang. It was Glimmer.

"Hey Glimmer, 'sup?" I asked and kept scrolling in facebook.

"I can see you're in facebook, so you don't have anything important to do, right? Glimmer asked.

"Well I don't know about that my aunt is getting a new cat, that's pretty important", I said. She chuckled.

"So you don't I'm guessing you can come to my place for to awesome sleepover", she said and I could almost here her wiggling her eyebrow and I laughed.

"Yeah, no problem, what time?" I asked and she said that six o'clock. I looked at the clock, it was half past four. I went to downstairs, and luckily dinner was ready.

"So I'm going to Glimmers house for a sleepover", I said as I ate my vegetarian pasta.

"Oh, but I thought that we could all go to buy that cat, and then name it, and welcome it to the family", aunt Cornelia said sadly.

"Well you can always go, text me picture and the name okay? Oh and welcome it for me too", I said and continued eating.

When I got to Glimmer, when the door opened I got water to my face, from water pistols. Clove, Glimmer and Rue ran to the living room giggling, and I walked inside and closed the door.

"Okay, whose idea was it?" I asked and Clove went all red fromher face and I glared at her.

"You?" I asked and stepped forward and stated to tickle, 'cause I knew how ticklish she was.

"No I swear Katniss, it wasn't my idea!" she breathed.

"It so was!" Glimmer and Rue giggled.

"Okay I'm done", I said and sat to the couch. I could see, that Glimmers parents were out, so the whole place was for us.

"My parents are away for the weekend, so I guess you guys don't mind staying for the whole weekend?" she asked. We all said that it would be fine, and we started to play truth or dare.

"Okay, Rue truth or dare?" Glimmer asked. Rue answered almost immediately.

"Truth."

"Have you seen Tresh naked?" Glimmer asked and her face was serious. Ru seemed to be shocked and Clove and I just laughd our asses of for her face, until she threw a pillow at us.

"No", she said.

"What a shame", Glimmer sighed.

"Katniss truth or dare?" Rue asked me.

"I'm a wild person, I'm gonna go with dare?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I dare you to prank call Cato and say that you're cashmere, and say that you are naked in his closet", Rue laughed. I took Glimmers house phone and tapped Catos number on it.

"Cato", I heard a voice.

"Oh hello Cato it's Cashmere", I said with different and flirtier voice.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. girls were listening closely, and almost started laughing.

"No need to be rude babe, I just wanted you to know that I'm inside your closet, completely naked", I said and he didn't answer, so I hung up. Girls started to giggle and I laughed my ass off.

"Okay let's all just clam down. Clove my girl truth or dare?" I said, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Dare", she laughed.

"You have to go outside wearing nothing but your underwear, and kiss the first person you see", I said. She looked like she was going to argue, but then she started to strip, and she went out. We all went to look at the window, and we saw about five year old cute little boy walking down the street. _Oh no_, I thought myself when she kissed him and ran back inside.

"Good day to wear a bra, right", I said and took a bottle of coke from the fridge as Clove started to make some popcorns.

"So Glimmer truth or dare?" Clove came back with a big bowl og popcorns.

"Truth", she said. Clove seemed to have a good one.

"Is it true that you slept with our English teacher?" she asked.

"No! Where did you hear that from?"

"Little bird called Marvel told me", Clove said. We played about an hour that game until we got tired of it, and we started to play 'I never'

"Okay I go first", clove said and she thought about it.

"Oh I have never been drunk", she said, and Glimmer and I took a sip.

"I have never had sex", Rue said, and I was the only one to take a sip. Everybody looked at me.

"What, don't judge me", I said and then I turned to Glimmer.

"And they call you a slut", I shook my head at her, and we laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Peetas POV

I and Tresh were playing video games at my place. We had been playing about an hour, when there was a knock on my door. I went to open it and Cato ran inside, and looked frantic.

"What's wrong, man?" Tresh asked and took a sip from his coke can.

"I'm scared. Cashmere just called me and said, that she naked in my closet!" Cato breathed.

"Chill", I said, and gave him a can of coke. He took a sip, and sat down to armchair. Tresh and I kept playing, and Cato watched. When I lost the game, Cato and Tresh started to play. I went to kitchen and started to make some popcorn, until my housephone rang.

"Hey, it's Peeta", I answered.

"Hey Peeta, it's Clove", Clove answered.

"Hey what's up?" I asked and put the popcorns to microwave.

"You have no idea what we just did", she laughed.

"You're right I don't. Why don't you light me up", I smiled.

"We were playing truth or dare, and Katniss picked dare, and she had to call Cato and say that she's Cashmere and that she's naked in his closet", Clove laughed her ass off.

"Really?" I asked and I heard her nodding.

"Yep, and I think he bought it", she laughed. Then I started to laugh.

"You're right he did, he ran to my place and said that he's scared", I laughed.

"Peeta I can hear you don't bad mouth about me!" Cato shouted. Clove and I just laughed.

"Oh my god, he's so stupid!" Clove laughed, and I could hear Glimmer, Katniss and Rue laughing too.

"I know right", I laughed. Cato threw a pillow at me.

"How would she even get there?" Clove laughed.

"I got to go, but talk to you later", I said and hung up.

"Oh Cato I have news", I said and brought a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeh?" he asked and took couple popcorns.

"It was a prank call from the girls that Cashmere thing", I laughed and Tresh laughed too. Popcorn dropped from Catos mouth, 'cause he had his mouth open from the shock.

"Well that's just cruel, I didn't dare to be there anymore", he said and shrugged.

"Oh you sound disappointed" Tresh laughed. I started to laugh and Cato started to hit us.

"Wait! So girls are at Glimmers place didn't they plan on that?" Cato had an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes", I answered slowly. And the smile on Catos face grew.

"I don't know why, but I like where this is going", Tresh smiled.

"Oh I got it, pillow fight! da", I said, and Cato and Tresh looked at me like I was crazy.

"Peeta, sweetie, let the grown up handle this", Cato put his hand on my shoulder.

"Not that I wouldn't mind if there was a pillow fight", we heard a voice from the door. Marvel stood there smirking.

"Did you just break into my house?" I asked.

"Yep, yes I did", he said and took some popcorn. I stared at him, and he just smirked. Cato had a plan, to do something very nasty to girls, and we were all ears.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get going", Marvel said and we took off.

Glimmers POV

It was kinda late, and Katniss and I were the only ones up. Clove and Rue had fallen asleep, when I wanted to watch Mean girls. Now we were watching the Ring. Katniss was screaming her ass of, when I was brave like a knight. Okay Katniss were all cool, and I screamed.

"It's just a movie, it's just a movie", I breathed and I started to scream.

"Do you mind?" Katniss said when I hugged her. I just kept screaming.

"Glimmer", Rue and Clove had woken up.

"Hey did you hear something?" Rue asked.

"Only Glimmers screaming", Clove yawned.

"No it was like a door", Rue said.

"It's here, it's here, you said we had seven days! And where is the phone call? You said we had seven days you monster!" I screamed.

"Shut up Glimmer, I go look", Katniss said.

Katniss POV

I got to admit, I was little bit scared. Glimmers parents had a really old house, and every step I took I heard a squeak. I opened a closet door and…

"Boo!" someone shouted. I started screaming and I ran back to girls. They started to scream too, when four dark figures. They came closer and closer and we just screamed, until we heard laughter.

"You should see your faces" we heard laughter.

"Not funny, Cato", I said, when I realized they were just boys.

"It was kinda funny don't ya think?" Tresh sat next to Rue.

"Did you just break into my house", Glimmer asked.

"Hey look at that the Ring!" Cato changed the subject and took the popcorns. I sat down and Peeta sat next to me. I have to admit I was glad that he sat so close to me. I fell asleep soon.

Peetas POV

Katniss fell asleep, and her head rested on my knees. I was kinda happy about that, but I saw that Marvel and Cato glared at me and her sometimes. I realized that Katniss were having a nightmare, 'cause she kept moving. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Before I even noticed it, I was asleep too.

When I woke up next morning, Katniss, Rue and Glimmer were in kitchen.

"Morning, want some breakfast?" Glimmer smiled. I sat down.

"Sure, why not", I said and Katniss gave me little bit too much food.

"You know that I'm not an elephant, right?" I laughed and she laughed too.

"Little bit meet to cover up your bones" she hit my stomach. Glimmer looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna go to take out the trash", she said and took the litterback and then came to me.

"Ask her out idiot", she whispered. I was about to protest, but then she left. I looked at Katniss, and she smiled at me. I felt myself blushing, and I turned my face to my breakfast.

"So what is it like to be a vegetarian?" I asked awkwardly.

"Fine, I guess", she said. I was just about to say something from her, but then Marvel woke up.

"Morning beautiful people, where's my food?" he sat next to me, and took one piece of bacon from my plate.

"There's some", Katniss pointed to stove. Then Glimmer came back.

"Oh my, don't ya just love to take out the trash", she said happily.

"I just love the fact, that you finally got up from your fat ass to do something useful", Marvel laughed.

"Funny Marv", Glimmer took hi fork and stuffed little bit too much food to his mouth.

"Why don't you be a good boy and eat quietly", she kissed Marvel to cheek. Marvel started to rub his cheek and Katniss laughed.

"Why people sleep so long?" I asked and I watched the clock. 10.30 am.

"What? I usually sleep 'til noon!" Katniss stands up. Cato woke up when Katniss stood up.

"Geez, can't people sleep in peace?" he asked and took my plate and started to eat.

"You know, there's a plate for you?" I asked.

"Sorry", he gave me my plate back and then took Marvels plate.

"Marv go and bring me that plate", he ordered and ruffled Marvels hair. Marvel stood up, and brought Cato his plate.

"Come on Peeta, let's let these people eat in peace", Katniss took my hand, and we went to the living room, where Clove and Tresh woke up. They went to kitchen and we were left alone to the living room. I sat down, and Katniss laid down, and put her feet, to my lap. She had really cute legs. Everything about her was perfect.

"Do you mind?" she asked. I shook my head, it was actually pretty nice.

"You were about to say something before", she said. I watched her, and she was waiting for it.

"Oh, I was, you know, just thinking, you know if you wanted to, you know go out with me sometime?" I asked awkwardly. She looked surprised, but her face relaxed soon.

"Yeah, sure it would be, fun", she said as awkwardly as I did.

"Well, when you wanna go?" I muttered.

"You're really bad at this", she laughed and sat. She kissed my cheek.

"Anytime", she whispered. I smiled when she looked at me.

"You free tonight?" I asked.

"Well I said to Glimmer, that I could stay with her this weekend, but here is plenty of people", she said.

"Great", I said, as she laid back down.

Katniss POV

I was surprised at first when Peeta asked me out, but I couldn't be happier. He asked me out. He asked me out. I'm going to repeat it until it's certified not to be true. I think I can fly! But I don't want to try. I might fall down and hurt myself, and then I couldn't go on a date with mister perfection, alias PEETA. Oh my god, I think I might faint.

So we just sat there, until people started to come to there.

"So people, here's the facts. You all are gonna be here with me, this whole weekend. I shall not be left alone", Glimmer walked back and forth in front of us.

"Here's a fact: Peeta and I are going to go to watch a movie, ALONE, so you guys have fun okay, we'll be back", I said.

"Oh, I see", Glimmer winked at us, and wiggled her eyebrows, like she would know something. Soon she started to laugh her ass off.

"Wut?" I said.

"Nothin'" she said and just stared at us. I felt uncomfortable. They all just stared at us. Rue shined, Clove had that evil look on her face, Tresh had a cocky smile, Glimmer… was being Glimmer, marvel looked like he hadn't got it, and Cato just sat and watched. Without an expression. Just watched.

"Stop staring", I said, but they still stared at us.

We went to see a movie, but it was soooo boring, so we left the movie theater earlier. We just talked and walked and laughed and it was just so perfect. like we were on a date, but it felt more comfortable than what usually. Like when Peeta and I hang out, just the two of us it's just so awkward, but now it wasn't. Just, so… perfect.

"I don't have energy to go to Glimmers place where she bombs us with questions", Peeta said.

"Same thing, right here, lets just walk, and walk and walk, until she's asleep", I said.

"Like she's going to sleep before we come", Peeta smiled and I laughed. It was 19.30 o'clock, so we have been out for two hours, but it feels like it would've been only five minutes. We made a compromise and we walked to her place with extra long trail. We were almost at Glimmers place when Peeta stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked and walked to him.

"You know I was just thinking you know…" he spoke and I watched him. He seemed to think what he should say next, so I kissed him. I think he wasn't expecting that, but soon he laid his hands to my waist, as I laid my hands to his shoulders. It was perfect, sweet kiss, and I could've stayed like that forever. Unfortunately, we pulled back and smiled.

"Maybe we should just go back at Glimmers, she's probably breaking in her pants from the excitement.

"Wait, one thing. Will you ohm…" he trailed and I pecked his lips.

"I will be your girlfriend", I said, 'cause I knew where he was going for. He just smiled and I offered my hand to him and he took it. Just perfect.

"So how did it go?" Glimmer had laid down behind the door, so she would be the first thing we saw when we stepped in. Everybody else were playing cards and looked at us.

"It went great", I said and I still kept my grip on Peetas hand. And they saw it. too many OMGs came and I stepped over Glimmer with Peeta.

"Ouch", she said and got up.

"Ladies and gentleman, there's a new couple in town", Clove stood up and started to clap. And so did everybody else.

"You guys are making this way too big of a deal", Peeta sat down and pulled me next to him.

"Have you changed your facebook status yet?" Glimmer asked.

"Glimmer do you think that's the first thing I should think?" I said.

"Because you're right", I said and I took my phone and so did Peeta. After five minutes, we had like over 60 likes, and my friends from NY had commented weird stuff, what I don't want to talk about…


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss POV

Can you believe it was already Christmas? The time flew quickly. Prim, Finnick and I decided to go back NY for Christmas, 'cause aunt Cornelia went to some cat club Christmas trip. Anyway, it was nice to go see my family and friends. I didn't want to leave Peeta, but I wanted to meet my friends. Finnick was exited, 'cause his girlfriend Annie is in NY.

My nightmare had gone worst. They were more detailed, but I still didn't know who those people in my dreams were. I only remember Peeta. I haven't told him about my nightmares, he would probably think I'm crazy. I had spent many sleepless nights, 'cause I can't take them. Those fireballs, that explosion, the cornucopia… They all were just stuck in my mind. Sometimes I saw the same nightmare I had seen two weeks ago, sometimes it was new dream. Anyway, I was scared. I woke up in the middle of the night all sweaty, and I breathed heavily. I wonder if it was because of the cat smell all over the house… I guess you never know.

"When does the plane land?" Prim asked. She didn't want to stay still. She jumped on her seat, and 'cause Finnie listened to music I had to yell at her.

"I don't know", I said for the millionth time.

When we were back at the NY airport, mom and dad were waiting for us. Prim ran to them.

"Hello, darling, how was California?" mom asked Prim, as she hugged her.

"It was great, Katniss has a boyfriend in there!" Prim said and mom and dad gave me a questioning look. I just smiled.

"That is your business to tell them", I said sarcastically.

"You sure as hell wouldn't tell them", Finnick laughed.

"Oh Finnie, Annie has been so worried! You should go to meet her, she leaves tomorrow. They are going to Germany for Christmas", mom said. Finnick looked surprised. I guess nobody told him that. Even I knew it. Well Annie and I were good friends, so she told me, but I thought that she told Finnick too.

"Well what are we waiting for? We should be driving already, people!" Finnick took our bags and started to run towards the exit.

Once we were home, I jumped on the couch.

"I've missed you, did you miss me?" I hugged the pillows in the couch. I love our couch. It's so soft, and perfect and I always nap in it, and it's just so perfect.

"Okay as much as I want to hug mu couch, I have something more important to do", I said and called to all my friends. They need to know, that I'm back, I mean what would they do without me?

Near my house was this amazing café, so we decided to meet there. I was waiting there, and the first one to come in was my lovely slutty little Hanna.

"OMG, Katniss darling ohmygood I've missed you so much, did you miss me? Of course you did!" she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek, about thousand times. I thought, that I want to hang out with Gale and Madge, like just the three of us. I mean my friends do get along with them, but I want it to be just us three. Then I have to meet George, we are still kinda good friends, and lastly Ellen. Ellen was my friend in the kindergarden, but when we went to high school we kinda stopped being friends, 'cause my new friend didn't like her. I think they didn't like her, 'cause she hang out a lot with Roy Jeff, who was my friend Candys boyfriend, and she thought that he was cheating on him, but then Ellen told me they were just cousins. Well, Candy still started to call her Smellen, 'cause of that incident, and she smelled kinda weird. So anyway she started to hate me too, even I didn't call her that, but then we made up, and now we are friends again. When my friends doesn't see.

"So tell me everything about California!" Hanna ordered a coffee.

"I don't know where to start", I said.

"Why don't you start about your new boyfriend", somebody came behind me and covered my eyes.

"Connie I know it's you", I laughed. Then Connie sat next to me. Connie had pink hair, big green eyes, and boys said that super kissing lips. They call her attention slut in my old school. Probably because she was.

"Hey girl", she smiled and winked. Sometimes she was super weird, and nobody knew what was going on in her head. I don't think there anything but porn.

"I'm going to tell you about him when all of our giant gang is here", I said. They started to complain but I quieted them up with my magical hand. Soon everybody, so that means my right hand girl in life Haylie, my summer camp weirdo bestie Rose, another slutty slut Candy, Maddie my geek, Jason Finnicks best friend, my friend/ex- boyfriend/ friend, Thomas my clown, Nick my brains on the road and Eddie the king of the streets.

"What no kiss?" Jason said, and pushed me little bit, when he sat on the same chair what I was sitting on.

"Maybe later", I said and pecked his cheek.

"I meant on the lips", he whined and I shook my head and laughed.

"I could use one too", every guy plus Candy said. I just love these people. They don't give a fuck about anything, and they just are who they are. They don't try to be anything more or anything less than that. That is what I love in a person. Honesty. And that's what they're full of. Until you make them mad, then you better run to China, your reputation is ruined.

"Now she's going to tell us about the boy", Hannas eyes shined. Jason looked me long and questionably

"You probably have read about him from facebook, his name is Peeta and he's awesome, but now I need to know everything what's going on in my lovely little Manhattan, every gossip and every secret relationship", I said. And they started to tell me everything while we walked in the Central park.

"Nelly G. and Thompson are dating, and some say they're engaged, but they keep the whole shit as a secret."

"Alison has a bulimia."

"Mrs. Joy got fired, 'cause she slept with Tj." There was too many things to handle and I was thinking if I should tell them about my nightmares. They would probably listen and be supportive, but I don't think they would understand. I mean you can never understand something, unless it happens to you. I learned that when our friend Stevie made a suicide. We were walking in Times Square, and she stepped in front of a car. She saw it coming and she did it anyway. Connie almost ran after her, but Haylie and I held her still.

But anyway, the day seemed to go fast with my awesome posse and with Gale and Madge and with George and with Ellen. The time I got home, Finnick was there with oh look at that it's Jason, and Prim was helping mom with cooking. Jasons family was coming to the Christmas dinner to our place, he was a family friend too. He's one year older than me, so is Maddie and Eddie.

"Hey", I said and sat down to the couch, where Finnick and Jason were playing video games.

"See that Katniss?" Finnick pointed the television.

"See what?" I asked.

"It's victory!" Finnick started to dance his victory dance, and he shook his ass, like always. That's my brother. A nerd, a sore winner, "funny", "good looking" and generous. Oh, how I love him.

"Well that's great Fin- Fin, but I'm going to take a nap", I got up.

"Mind if I join you", Jason winked, and Finnick started to smack him with a pillow.

"Oh- you- little- pervert- that- is- as- you- can- see- my- little- sister!" he said and kept smacking him.

I saw a dream, what I had seen about a hundred times, and I was sick of it.

_I sat in a tree, and under the tree was a group. They kept yelling me things, like" come down or we're gonna come and get you!" and so on. I just suggested them to come up with me, 'cause the air was better up there. And one of them decided like why not, that bastard is gonna die now, bitch. He started to climb, and I started to climb too. I heard his laughter. Then I heard a branch snap. the guy fell down. And then I heard "Oh, are you okay?" they started to curse me and I just smiled. They couldn't get me down there, when I was up here. They said that I can't stay there forever. Watch me, I thought. They just decided to camp there and wait for me to come down. I just hope they all slept very soundly, and everyone at the same time. Well guess was I that lucky. No, no I wasn't. After a while, I heard a voice above me. There was a little girl. She pointed something, what was above my head, too. It was some kind of hornet's nest. But somehow I knew it was. They were Tracker Jackers. Don't ask me what they are, I don't know, but something dangerous, and if I could get them to attack those people on the ground, maybe I could slip away._

_So I started climbing. I got to the branch, and I took my knife and I started to saw. I got couple injections too, but I had to get them to attack those persecutors of mine. And the branch broke. Right upon them. I looked how they panicked, some of them ran to the pond what was right near us, but two girls couldn't run away from them. They fall down, and died from the injections. I saw, that the other girl was holding MY bow. I decided to take it. It was hard and I think some of her flesh came off, but that might be a bias. But when I got the bow I looked the girls face. It was swollen, but I could recognize the face. I would recognize it from anywhere. She was Glimmer. And I had just killed her._


	6. Chapter 6

Peetas POV

Katniss left to New York for Christmas. She said she'd come back after New Years Eve. I was just worried, if something happens to her. I mean New York must be full of good looking guys. She said she has lot of guy friends there, and every boy in our school finds her attractive, why would New York be any different.

"Peeta, would you tell us about your new girlfriend?" my grandmother asked. That is one of the bad sides, when your grandmother has a facebook. I just said that her name is Katniss, and that she's awesome. I didn't have energy to tell more. I was uncomfortable around my family. Dad and my brothers are nice, but mom's a witch. Dad told us, that he's considering a divorce. I was okay with that, as long as I could live with dad.

"I think I'm going to bed", I yawned and looked at the watch. It was 22.30, so I thought, that it's perfect time to go to sleep. I just wished that I wouldn't have those nightmares anymore…

I have had this dream before. It was the dream where it all started.

_I was standing in the square, in some town I didn't recognize. There was a lot of people, plus me. We watched, when I think some kind of mayor, was speaking. I really didn't focus on what he said, I just stood there and watched. Behind him, was some drunk guy, and a woman, who had a big pink wig, her skin was weird colored, and she was dressed in pink. Soon the mayor, quit speaking, and the woman came._

"_Welcome, welcome", she started with high- pitched voice. She smiled widely, like she was having fun._

"_To 74rth annual Hunger games!" she continued. Sorry to what now?_

"_Ladies first!" she said and went to a ball, with lot of pieces of paper. She took one of the papers._

"_Primrose Everdeen!" she shouted. Wait… Isn't that Katniss' sister? We all looked, as she slowly and rigidly started to walk to the stage._

"_Prim!" I heard and I saw Katniss, running to Prim. _

"_Prim!" she said._

"_I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she pushed Prim behind her. Prim started to hug her and cry, but Katniss told her to get off. When she didn't get off, some guy came and took her away. Katniss started to walk towards the stage._

"_What's your name?" the woman asked her._

"_Ka- Katniss Everdeen", Katniss mumbled in to the microphone._

"_Well I bet my buttons, that that was your sister!"_

"_And then for the boys!" she walked to the other ball._

"_Peeta Mellark!" _

Then I woke up. I didn't remember that much from my dream, but I remembered what Katniss did. She did it for her sister. I don't know what is hunger games, but I don't believe it's anything good. I looked at the clock. 5.00. I got out of my bed and went to bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I didn't know that I had that much hair.

"Peeta- boy!" my brother Ryder, was watching TV, in downstairs.

"How can you be awake already?" I asked and sat next to him.

"I couldn't sleep. Last night after you went to bed, mom and dad were fighting, and I thought, that the world war three would be started?" he said. They had been fighting, 'cause nothing what dad does, isn't good enough for mom. Dad owns a bakery, Ryder, henry and I help there, but mom doesn't do anything. She doesn't even bother to help. Dad does everything to make her happy, but no. Nothing's good enough.

"It would be better, if dad got the divorce", I said darkly.

"You think? I would just live with dad and forget that I had a mother", Ryder said. Yeah, me too. I just hope that the day dad does it, would be soon. I just can't take the witch anymore.

"You should go back to sleep", Ryder said.

"I'm going too", he turned off the television.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare", I said and I went back to bed. I texted Katniss, merry Christmas, and went back to sleep.

Katniss' POV

I woke up, after I had another nightmare. I sat on my bed, sweaty, and I still breathed. I had a dream, what I had at the start. I had volunteered to some kind of hunger games, and then Peeta was picked. I had a feeling, that those nightmares I had, were those hunger games. Kill or be Killed, popped into my mind. Kill or be Killed. It ran in my mind, only god knows, how long, until I got a text. It was from Peeta.

**Merry Christmas3** Aww, wait was he already awake? Why? How could he be awake already, it was 5.15 am. I didn't think that that much so I answered.

**Merry Christmas, to you too3**

I went to shower. I usually go to shower after a bad dream. I got dressed, and went down stairs. I decided to make myself some hot chocolate. I sat down and drank, it while looking out from the window. I used to do that all the time. I didn't have to think about anything. Just watch. The one moment I could be totally alone, and get my head clear. I just couldn't stop thinking about those nightmares. I walked to our balcony. I remember, when Jason came in the middle of the night there, 'cause he wanted to apologize. It was the most sweetest anyone's ever done to me. It was our first fight, and he felt so bad he had to come. Ironic, but we broke up. The memory of it, made me feel warm. Sometimes I miss Jason, just his friendship. Like the friendship we had before we started to date. We could've been so close to each other, and feel comfortable, but now it's just awkward if we're that close as we used to be.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, and I saw dad there.

"Just thinking", I said. He walked next to me, and he watched down. There were people as always. I would love to see New York quiet, even for a moment.

"Thinking what?" dad asked. Telling to him, would be the best idea. He would be the best person to tell. I explained him my nightmares, and he seemed to think.

"I can't say that I understand the dreams, or what you're feeling, but I can say that they're just nightmares. I don't think they mean anything, but I have to admit, that it's weird, that they all seem to connect. Like they're telling you a bed time story", he smiled at me. I laughed little bit, and watched how some guy threw up on the street. That reminded me from uncle Haymitch. He had, well kinda big drinking problem. But that didn't stop aunt Cornelia from loving him.

"Do you think that police will ever find uncle Haymitch?" I asked quietly. Dad was quiet.

"True love will always find a way. If you love somebody, you just have to wish, that they're out there, and that they're happy, and okay. Aunt Cornelia seems to think that he's alive, and is willing to wait till the end of earth to find him. That's kinda how true love works", dad kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but smile. Dad always has a way to cheer me up. I don't care was it pancakes, or a pony, but he always had a way. That's what I love about him the most.

"You hungry?" he asked. I nodded, and we went to kitchen to make some breakfast. And he made some pancakes!

"You know me so well", I smiled and started to eat. Dad smiled and sat next to me, drank some coffee, and read a book. Soon prim ran down stairs to open some presents. She loved Christmas, and I found it adorable.

"You should go open some presents too you know", dad smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, at least I can see the look on Prims face when she opens my present", I jumped out of my chair, and sat next to her.

"So, tell me what's mine", I said, and Prim gave me a tiny box.

"Only this? Well, that stinks", I laughed and opened it. There was a golden necklace, shaped like a heart. I remember, that my friend Stevie used to have this, but it was silver. I almost started to cry. I remember, how Stevie got it, from his brother, Ryan. I looked, and I saw a note in the box.

_Dear Katniss, Merry Christmas. If I remember right, your friend Stevie had the same necklace. I couldn't find a silvery, I hope this will do._

_Love, Finnick_

Aw, and all I got for him was a xbox game. Now I feel like shit.

"Oh, present time!" Finnick came and jumped to the couch, right between us.

"Oh, Fin- Fin I love this!" I hugged him. He hugged me back, and then took the present I got for him.

"Hey, this is what I wanted, thanks Kat!" he said. I laughed, and wondered if he just said that to make me feel good about myself. Well it worked.

After all the presents were opened,( and there was a lot of them) Prim wanted to go outside, to build a snowcastle.

"Are you sure you're thirteen?" Finnick asked but we went anyway. Prim was hyper exited. She just laughed and I watched until, I got a snowball to the back of my head. I turned around and Finnick stood there giggling like a lunatic. Well I think he is, but who cares?

"You want a snow fight? I'll give you snow fight", I said, and threw a ball at him. It hit him right in the face. Prim started to giggle, and Finnick took more snow and threw it at Prim. Soon it was snow fight, Prim and I, against the Fin- Fin firing machine. Soon Jasons family came to our place and Jason was on Finnicks side.

"Traidor!" I threw a snowball at him. He laughed, and attacked me. He started to tickle me.

"No! Stop it! Stoop!" I prayed, but he just kept tickling. When he finally stopped he laughed almost as much as I did.

"Idiot!" I shoved his arm playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss' POV

After New Years Eve, we came back to California. It was weird to be back there. I realized how much I've missed New York, and now I'm back here, where all my problems started. But my lovely boyfriend was there, so I guess California has some good things too. The sun was great, but all of my old friends were in New York, so I liked New York better.

When I got to school, Glimmer stormed to me.

"So, how was New York?" she asked with a shining smile.

"It was okay, I guess", I said and opened my locker. She started to hit me on my back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked. I don't know why she started to hit me, but I certainly didn't like it.

"I want details! I know you have some cute guy friends in there, and I was just thinking that…"

"You know, I'm sure that when you come to New York with me, in the summer you get to know my guy friends, just chill", I laughed. Glimmer and I made a deal, that she could come with me to New York in the summer.

"Well, there was another thing I wanted to talk to you", she said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, ever since you moved in her, I've been having these nightmares", she started, and I dropped my books. She was having these nightmares too? What about if they're the same what I've been having. What if she saw that it was me who killed her. What if she would hate me?

"And they're all the same. Well not exactly, they kinda continue each other, do you get me?" I nodded. She's been having these nightmares too.

"And, I saw this dream, where well there was me, and some other people, and we saw this person on a tree", she explained. Oh no.

"And I dunno how to explain this, but she somehow, killed me, but I swear she looked like you. But it can't be you I mean it was just a dream, right?" she looked at me. Then I realized, that we had walked to our math class, and we sat down. I swallowed.

"Right, it was just a dream, it couldn't be me", I laughed nervously. Then our teacher came and I sighed. I didn't want to continue this conversation.

After math class, Glimmer and I walked to gym class. We were quiet, but I knew she suspects something. Maybe she knows that I'm having those nightmares too. Wait, how could she know that?

I was ready to die after school. I had been quiet all day, but so had the other. We didn't talk that much, and Peeta was sick. I just hoped that he would come to school tomorrow. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to see those nightmares again. Glimmers words, and her face haunted me. She looked so serious, like she would be blaming me from something what I didn't do. I wanted to lay there and die. But before I even noticed it, I was asleep.

_Peeta and I were standing next to the cornucopia. We were waiting something, anything, to happen. We were waiting someone. Someone to come around. We knew exactly who we were waiting for. We were waiting for death. We were waiting for that blond boy to come and kill us. We're not going down without a fight, I thought. If I had to die, I'm so glad that I could die next to Peeta. Soon we saw a guy in armor, running towards us. Here he comes, he's ready to kill us. But no, he wasn't running 'cause of us. He was running away from wolves. Not just any wolves, these wolves were bigger, and they didn't seem like they were born and raised in nature. These wolves were humans creations. We climbed on the top of the cornucopia, so did the blond boy. The wolves still tried to attack us. I looked at one of them, and I saw a collar, with a letter one on it. I looked at it in the eyes, I swear I have seen those eyes before. The wolf had pale fur, and pale blue eyes. Glimmer, I thought. The wolf was Glimmer. The wolves waited us to come down, and the blond boy attacked us. He had the armor, so he was hard to hit with my arrows. Soon he took Peeta on a Halterneck. He couldn't breathe. They were on the edge of the cornucopia, if I would shoot him in his head, they would both go down. "Shoot", he said. I looked at him puzzled. "Shoot me, and we both go down", he smirked. I knew I couldn't. I couldn't kill Peeta. He laughs at me, and he has a triumphant smile on his face. But soon Peeta moves his hand and draws x, on his hand. The boy realizes what that means, and I shoot. He realized it too late. I shoot him on his hand and Peeta pushes him down. I grab Peetas arm so he won't fall down too. The wolves attack him. He screams from pain, when the wolves rack him. When the wolves leave, there's left only a big hunk of meat, but he's still alive. I swear I heard him say please, and I decide to end his pain, and shoot an arrow to him. It hits him on his head, and he's dead. I look at him closely, and I recognize his face. He's Cato. I just killed Cato._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for such late update. I've been very busy, I had yesterday my first time in new swimming team, and I've been nervous, and I haven't got lot of time anymore, 'cause my swimming practices started again. Plus my school starts soon so I don't have lot time, but I hope I can update at least Wednesdays and Saturdays, 'cause those are the days I don't have practices. But lets get to the point, here's the new chapter.

Katniss' POV

I felt like shit. I had just had dreams where I killed mu friends, and I felt good about it. I didn't regret I felt like I was always a step to home. That's why I felt like shit. I hadn't regret it, I didn't think twice, I just felt like they had to die, if I wanted to live. I know it's just a dream, but it feels so real.

"Mornin'" I yawned when I woke up and walked down stairs. It was the last week of school. The year really had gone past quickly. Next week Glimmer, Clove, Rue and I will head to Manhattan.

"Morning Kat", Finnick kissed my cheek.

"Where's aunt Cornelia?" I asked. Prim shrugged, and Finnick looked awkward. He knows something. Aunt Cornelia is always in the kitchen when I wake up, she would be cleaning the dishes, and rout out the cats.

"Finnick", I said and showed Finnick my _spit it out jerk!_ face.

"You don't mind looking at the date? To day it's her and uncle Haymitchs anniversary", he said quietly. Aunt is probably crying in her bed and watching their old photos. I walked to her room, and knocked. No answer. I opened the door, and all I found was a messy bed, with lot of pictures spread on the top of it.

"Did you found her?" Finnick came behind me.

"No", I said and I walked to the room to search any hint of our aunt. Nothing. Where could she be?

"Lets just go to school, and we'll figure this out later. Maybe she's buying new tissues or something", Finnick took my hand.

It was a normal day. And then it happened. I was in the music class, casually talking to Clove, when the announcement came.

"_Katniss Everdeen to the principals office, please"_ the voice said.

"What, I haven't done anything yet! It's just unfair to send me there, I haven't done anything yet!" I said shocked. Seriously, I hadn't done anything. Clove motioned me to go, and I stood up. I walked to the principals office.

"Sit miss Everdeen", he said. I sat down.

"Why I am here? You can't just assume that I'm going to do something what I shouldn't, I'm not saying that I wasn't going to do anything, but still this is unfair!" I yelled. I didn't know why I was there, and our principal looked pretty serious.

"You haven't done anything, that's not why I called you here", he started. Okay good, I haven't done anything.

"Police have found your aunts body, from near your home. Police is not sure what have happened, but they will find out", he looked serious. What? Aunt Cornelias body? Does this mean that she's dead? No, I don't believe that!

"Your brother is going to come to pick you up, so you can go to the hospital. Go get your things, he should be here any minute now", principal said. I nodded slowly, and then I left. I went back to my music class, and picked up my things, and gave the teacher a piece of paper, what the principal gave me. He read it and nodded. I left and when I got out Finnick was there, he was tapping his steering wheel anxiously. He looked worried, and mad.

"Hey", I said quietly when I got to his car. He just nodded to me, and started the car. We went to get Prim, who was crying in her school stairs. I got out and I walked to her.

"Hey duck", I smiled her shyly.

"Why don't they know what happened? How can this happen?" she cried. I hated to see her like this. She was the most precious thing to me, I loved her over everything, and when I saw her crying, it broke me. I remember when our grandmother died, she just sat in the chair, hugged her legs, and cried. She didn't eat or sleep, she just cried.

"I don't know, but the police will find out. But now we have to go", I offered her my hand, and she took it slowly. We walked to the car where Finnick waited us.

It was horrible to see her. Her body had bruises, and she had a big wound on her cheek. I couldn't look at it. I didn't feel comfortable when I watched wounds, and I hated to see blood. I ran out of the room. There was no way in hell that I'm going to cry! No, I won't cry, no matter what. Crying is for weak people, and for children like Prim, and I'm not either of those. I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not weak. No not even near of weak. I'm exactly opposite of weak.

"Katniss", I heard a voice behind me, when I was leaning into a wall in front of me. I looked back and I saw Peeta smiling sadly. He spread his arms and I ran to hug him.

"How come you're here? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked while hugging him tightly. He chuckled quietly.

"I said that you're my girlfriend and that I need to know that you're okay", he said proudly.

"And they bought that?" I chuckled sadly and I looked into his perfect blue eyes.

"No, I snuck out", he smirked.

"You're going to get in so much trouble", I kissed him. He laughed.

"I learned from the best."

"Shut up"

"Nope", he said popping the p. I laughed. I loved how he could make me smile, even if I'm upset.

I hate that end, but I had hurry to end this chapter. I didn't know how to continue that anymore, so I just left it like that, and I hope it's good, please review what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, I've been very stressed lately, and I've had things to do, but now here's a new chapter!

Prims POV

I didn't sleep that night. When we left the hospital, Finnick drove us back to Aunt Cornelias house. I knew that Katniss and Finnick didn't think her house as home, but I've learned to love it. When we got to the house, all the cats were waiting something, probably Aunt Cornelia to come after us. She never did, and that felt awful. Knowing that she isn't here anymore, makes me feel a hole in my heart. Katniss started to cook, but not any of us were hungry. I went to bed early, and started to cry. How did this happen? When I woke up this morning, I was happy, I assumed that Aunt Cornelia would be in the kitchen doing dishes, and saying good morning to me. Now I'm sad, knowing that my Aunt won't ever again be in the kitchen doing some dishes and saying good morning to me. I cried myself to sleep, but I woke up when I heard screaming.

"Katniss what's wrong?" I heard Finnick in Katniss' room. I went inside and I saw Finnick sitting next to crying Katniss. It was awful to see her this way, so weak and so vulnerable. She never cries. She didn't cry when our grandmother died in cancer. She didn't cry when her boyfriend died next week in a car crash. She didn't cry week after that when one of her best friends made a suicide. She experienced so much pain in under a month, and she didn't cry.

"Go to sleep Prim, we'll talk in the morning", Finnick said, and tried to comfort Katniss.

"No, I want to know what's wrong with my sister", I sat on her bed, and Finnick looked like he wanted to argue, but wasn't in the mood.

"It was horrible", Katniss lamented. She was shaking, and her face was pale.

"What was horrible?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes red and wide, her face was wet, and I hated to see her like this. Her hair got stuck in her face and she sobbed.

"Everything. My nightmares at least. Every night, and I don't understand why", she started to cry again.

"And now Aunt Cornelia died, just when I was already suffering. I'm just not ready to have more pain, when the pain was already there", she tried to get herself back together.

"I call your principals, you two are not going to school tomorrow", Finnick said and Katniss nodded.

Katniss' POV

When I woke up, I felt like shit. All of the sudden I was this weak little girl who cries, in her bed, when her siblings stay strong, especially Prim. I should be comforting her, not the other way around. I cried my self to sleep, and woke up angry. I didn't bother to take a shower, I'm not going to school, and what's the use anyway?

"Hey", was the only thing I heard Finnick say. He was eating his cereals unwillingly. I didn't eat anything. I wasn't hungry.

"Prim and I thought that we should go to the hospital again today", he muttered and I nodded.

When we went to the hospital, Prim thought that it would be nice to get some flowers there, even thought, Aunt wasn't able to see them. We went to the store and bought some roses. We walked to her room, and we heard unfamiliar voice speaking.

"I never should've left you. Look where it brought us. It was a stupid decision and I regret it everyday of my life. This would've never happened if I would've stayed, I'm so sorry Cornelia" we heard the voice and I went in. There was a man sitting on a chair next to her bed, he didn't see us yet. He was crying it was obvious.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" I asked and he turned around. His eyes were red, and he stood up holding his hand.

"Haymitch Abernathy" It was he. Our long lost Uncle.

How did you liked the ending? I was planning it, but I want to hear your opinion, please review, I want to be sure I'm not just entertaining myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, sorry that I haven't updated a while, my school started yesterday, and the new students… They think they own the place, they just drive me crazy already. Also today I had my first creative writing class, and I'm so exited. I can learn to write better, than usual. Also I'm shocked, 'cause when I was in the class our teacher told us to write about ourselves, and then give it to our partner so she can read it. When I read what my friend had wrote, my heart stopped. She wrote 'From the outside I smile, but from the inside I'm broke'. I was so shocked… But hey anyway the new chappy, chappy.**

Finnicks POV

What did he just say? Did he say he's Haymitch Abernathy? He's our uncle? And now he decides to show up, after all these years?

"What?" Katniss breathed. She was clearly as shocked as I was.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, who are you, and what are you doing here?" our so called uncle demanded.

"We're, we're Katniss, Finnick and Prim, she's our Aunt", Katniss said quietly, and Haymitch sighed.

"I guess I own you an explanation then", he said. We all nodded.

"Lets go somewhere else, lets go home to talk", Katniss said and we all agreed.

Katniss poured coffee to all of us, except for Prim, for her she poured her some juice and cookies.

"Now start to explain us where the hell have you been the past seven years?" I asked furious.

"Well as you know seven years ago I left. Cornelia and I had been married for 20 years, when I heard that my sister had died. She lived in Italy, and I felt like I had to say goodbye to her. But at the same time, Cornelia diagnosed with cancer", he explained. I remember when Aunt Cornelia diagnosed with cancer. Mom cried a lot, and our lot younger looking uncle stood next to the window, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I told her, that I needed to say good bye to my sister, but she said that she needed me here. We got into a big fight, and the following night I left to Italy. I wanted to come back and explain everything, but my family needed me there. I was just returning to come back, and I got a phone call, that Cornelia is dead. I came straight to here", he said and took a sip from his coffee.

"This is your explanation?! You have been gone seven years and that's your explanation?!" I was furious. Katniss tried to calm me down, but I felt like I needed to strangle him dead. I know it's stupid, his family needed him there, but Aunt Cornelia needed him here.

"Finnick calm the fuck down, it's not his fault, he loved his family as much as he loved Aunt Cornelia, and he didn't expect this to happen", she said soothingly.

"You're a smart one, and your name was?" Haymitch asked Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen", she said and I saw a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"You should take notes from her pretty boy", he pointed me.

"What I'm straight A's student, she hardly goes to take the test!" I stood up. I don't know why, but I was just furious.

"Just because you get good grades, doesn't mean you're smart. You have to have common sense, and know when to shut your pie hole", he looked at me in the eyes. I calmed and went to my room. I took a box where were all my dearest memories. I found a picture of four years old me, two years old Katniss, Aunt Cornelia, and Uncle Haymitch. I kept it in there, in the hope that he'll come back. And he did, and I started to yell at him, like everything what's wrong in this world is his fault. He didn't expect this. He thought, that he would be back in couple weeks, but it prolong itself to seven fucking years. I went down stairs, and found Katniss, Prim and Uncle Haymitch playing cards.

"Hey", I said quietly. Katniss and Prim waved their hands, and Haymitch grunted.

"I want to apologize my behavior earlier, I guess I was shocked and furious, and tried to blame you from Aunt Cornelias death", I said to Haymitch. He looked approving, for about half a second, and then he frowned.

"Congratulations I just lost all my respect for you."

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Review, please. I don't like that ending I'm not good in those, I don't know how to stop… So review they give me inspiration, and the will power to write!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I told you I was going to update today! I went to watch Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters! It was awesome, but me and my friend were afraid that it would be the last one, 'cause Cronos rised and I'm afraid that Luke died... I hope he didn't... But hey new chappy!**

Katniss' POV

"What do you mean with that? That's not fair!" I shouted to Haymitch. He had no right to say that to him.

"Real man apologizes, admits his mistakes, but never blames other ones from something what they didn't do", Haymitch says. Finnick looked furious. He had a point though. You can't blame anyone from things they didn't do.

"You're so... Complicated! How should I know what are you thinking? I didn't know what was going on! First you left and then you came back, and because of you this house smells like cats!" Finnick yelled. I didn't want to listen to this. Prim ran into her room, and I walked after her. I didn't want to be near those two anymore. I'm glad we'll leave in two days back to New York. I didn't want to hear this. I coudn't stand this anymore. I went to Prims room, where she was crying.

"Hey little duck. Don't worry about them, they're just mad, and ruined, 'cause aunt Cornelia died", I hugged her. She hugged me too, and started to sob on my chest.

"This is all just too much for me to handel. I'm not strong like you and Finnick, I'm weak and I can't do anything right. And when my life starts to be in order, aunt Cornelia dies and Haymitch shows up, and starts to fight with Finnick... I just can't take it!" she cries. This is all too much for her to handle. I got to do something. Something to make Prim happy. She deserves it.

**A/N: Okay I got a review, where someone was asking about clove so she's going to be here now**

Cloves POV:

Today was the first time I heard about Katniss, since her aunts death. She called me, and said that we're still going to go to New York. Of course I said that we don't hve to, but she said that she needs to get these things off of her mind. She said that she needs our help to make things right again. She doesn't want that Prim is unhappy, so she does everything to make her happy. I wish I had a sister like her, not a sister like Isabelle**(Hehe, see what I did ****there;))**, she's always teasing I cry, she laughs, and doesn't comfort. Like Katniss would do. I'm glad to get to go to New York, and get away from her. She's nice sometimes, but when she isn't, it's like living hell. She got jeallous, when mom and dad let me go to New Yourk, no she wasn't mad she was livid. She has always wanted to go to New York, but mom and dad didn't want to go, and they didn't let her go with her friends.

"How's Katniss?" I asked from Peeta, while we walked to school. He was my neightbour, that's how we met. I was the weird girl, and when we moved here, we became almost instantly friends. He introduced me to his friends, and it was

like BOOM I was one of the popular kids.

"She said she'll come today to school, she wan'ts to get her mind off from all of this", Petta said. Sometimes I wonder, how anybdy could be so nice, like Peeta is. I used to have a huge crush on him, but I don't anymore. We were about five, and it was when we moved here. Peetas dad invited us to tea, 'cause his wife wasn't home, and she didn't like guests. Now when I heard, that Peetas parents had devorsed, I was little bit reliefed. I didn't have to be afraid that she'll come and start to yell at me. I guess Peeta got his niceness form his father.

When we got to school, I saw Katniss almost immediately. We walked over her and she smiled. Peeta kissed her cheek, and she blushed a bit. They hadn't seen so for so long, but I still felt a little jealous.

"Oh, get a room", I complained, and they chuckled. I guess I was jealous, 'cause I want the same what they have. They're so natual when they're with each other, they don't try to be anything else. They're like the perfect mach, and I just want to find someone, who is as perfect for me, as they are for each other. Of course I won't tell anybody about this my secret dream, I don't want that anybody thinks I'm that depared to get a boyfriend. Wich I'm not. I just want that someday I will find my prince. I want that somebody loves me for me, and not for my looks, I want that somebody will think that, even i'm not perfect, I am to them. I've earned that shit, for gods sake!

"Don't always be so jealous Clover", Katniss smiled and took her gym clothes out. She and I had gym now, and Peeta had english.

"Well, see ya guys later then, bye hun",he kissed Katniss' cheek one more time and took off. Katniss watched as he walked and I smirked.

"What?" she asked as she looked at me.

"So, how are you guys doing?" I asked, and raised my eyebrows.

"I'm so not having this converstation with you", she closed her locker door, and we started to walk to the gym. My gym clothes were in my back already, I was going to take them into my locker after this class.

"Yeah, you should probably have this converstation with Glimmer or Rue", I chuckled.

"I' not having that coverstation with anybody! We're doing fine, but it's really nobodys business" she sighed. She was right. It's really nobodys business how your relationship is going. You don't have to tell, unless you want to, and nobody really shouldn't ask.

"You're right, I'm sorry", I said.

"Is that a suprise? I'm always right!3 she chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was good to have a fiend like Katniss, she was the kind of person who prings out the best of people, in the weirdest kind of ways, though...


End file.
